<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The FBI genius and The Naked Stoner Artist by Chaplin (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196328">The FBI genius and The Naked Stoner Artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chaplin'>Chaplin (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but its just weed), Boys Kissing, Drugs, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chaplin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid moves into a new apartment after his flooded. </p><p>His neighbor likes loud music, weed, and being naked apparently. (oh and reid) </p><p> </p><p>BTW! the italic text = Reid's thoughts/inner voice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid &amp; The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/OC, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The FBI genius and The Naked Stoner Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Reid was finishing unpacking the belongings that survived from his old (now flooded) apartment and started placing the items in their correct stations. In reality, Reid hated change. He was happy as he was in his old apartment, it made him feel safe and comfortable, and a getaway from the horrors his work gives him. But now... New smells, sounds, feels were the only things he could focus on right now. He wasn't comfortable. He didn't feel safe... Of course, this was practically the only apartment he sort of liked compared to the others. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Tonight is gonna be long one...' </em> thought Reid to himself as he sat down on his new couch. </p><p> </p><p>Reid was about to fall asleep, still on the couch, until loud rock and roll music started playing. He groaned and sat up with a unique bedhead. </p><p> </p><p><em> 'What the hell'  </em>Reid checked his watch, 11:54 </p><p> </p><p>He got up from the couch and went to his door, but before he could open it, he heard yelling. </p><p> </p><p>"Better turn that shit music off, Nick! It's giving me a damn headache!!" it sounded like an older man. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'Who's Nick?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon Jeffery, light'n up! It's a Saturday night, anyways. If you had a party goin' on, I wouldn't do a thing, man!" </p><p> </p><p>Reid turned the handle and opened the door just a few inches so he could see out, but no one should suspect him. He saw an older tall man who looked like he was about to burst with rage. But he couldn't see the other guy who was in the apartment next to him without revealing he was there.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a real pain the ass, Nick, you know that right!" The older man turned to walk-off</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, old man, ill turn my music down-not off-down, and you go back to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>The older man walked away and into his apartment, grumbling some words to himself. </p><p> </p><p> Reid heard the neighbors door shut, so he shut his own. <em> What the heck was that about, I mean, at least he turned the music down...  </em>Reid could still slightly hear the rock music, but he just grabbed some soundproof headphones and popped into bed. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Next morning, Reid woke up at 5 am to his phone ringing in the living room, he made an annoyed face to the far-away phone but decided to get up and fetch it. It was Hotch, he answered the phone, expecting the obvious.</p><p>co</p><p>"We have a case, can you be in by 9:30" The chief announced in a calm but stern voice. </p><p> </p><p><em> So much for a </em>   <em> weekend </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't you've called me at 7..." </p><p> </p><p>"Reid."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-Yeah, I can be in by then." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, see you then," The chief hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Reid couldn't go back to sleep now, so put on the coffee, grabbed a few books and decided to go on his balcony. His last apartment didn't have a balcony, so this change he wasn't too mad. He sat at the table he placed out here and got to reading his book. </p><p> </p><p>"You read fast."</p><p> </p><p>Reid got startled by a strange voice, it sounded with a light hint of a Bronx accent but was well mixed with a standard Californian one. He looked up. And saw the neighbor standing on his balcony, in the sunlight while smoking a joint and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips.</p><p> </p><p>He was a tanned white guy with short brownish black hair that was slightly curly, but also wet and dripping. He had nice abs and looked sharp. He had a tattoo of a dragon on his forearm and a smaller tattoo below his light pec. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he chuckled at Reid's reaction. </p><p> </p><p>"I-its okay.." Reid slightly blushed when he noticed what the neighbor was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Nick"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... Spencer.."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Spencer."</p><p> </p><p>Reid nodded in agreement but was still flustered at the choice of clothing. </p><p> </p><p>"So, what brings Spencer to this side of the apartment," Nick questioned, obviously curious about the new neighbor. </p><p> </p><p>"I just moved here from [insert Reid's last street], because of the pipes filled with water for a few weeks and flooded half the apartments. Mine happened to be one of them.." Reid told the tale.</p><p> </p><p>Nick just nodded understandingly. "Rip Mr. Spencer's apartment." He acted like he just got the news that an old friend died. </p><p> </p><p>"Doctor-Actually-"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Dr. Spencer Reid."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, what do you do? drill in people's skulls or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"wha-what-No, I'm not that kind of doctor, I have 3 PhDs and an IQ of 187."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow... so ur some kind of genius?"</p><p> </p><p>"yep" </p><p> </p><p>"what do you work as?"</p><p> </p><p>"uh- I'm a profiler. I work at the BAU." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait- Hold up- You're an FBI agent? Okay, you're defiantly lying to me."</p><p> </p><p>"No! I'm not lying."</p><p>Reid looked at his watch, and panic set in, 9:20</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit! Oh, shit!" The doctor exclaimed while rushing up from his chair and collecting his belonging</p><p>"I gotta go, it was nice meeting you, Nick, see you later!"</p><p>the doctor quickly ran inside and was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...How much did I smoke today..."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>